The Disadvantages of a Winchester
by budgiesrule
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Violet fall headfirst into a witch's curse. Dean and Sam get cursed. Can Violet, Bobby, Sam, and Dean find a cure fast before things get really weird? Plz read and review. Summary might suck but its a good story. Sorry First Story .Plz read. WARNING: Mpreg and Gender bending.
1. Chapter 1

The Disadvantages of a Winchester

Chapter 1

As i walked through the hotel lobby i had two people on my mind, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam had put himself in this mess of his by pissing off a extremely powerful witch, and Dean well, he had gotten into this mess by trying to help his baby brother Sammy. Now both of them where stuck in this mess, what would John Winchester say about his sons now. I sigh and wonder how i even got into this mess myself.

Walking closer to the door of our room I hear Sam yelling. I open the door to the room and see the large Sasquatch arguing with his brother.

"This is your own fault Dean, your were the one to piss of the witch even more. Now you have to deal with this fucked up curse that still confuses me!"

I sigh and plop down my heavy bags on the satin bed sheets. Walking closer to the arguing couple I grab Sam's discarded phone from the floor and place it on the wooden cabinet near the bed.

"Are you going to keep bickering liked a married old couple or are you going to help me find the cure for your curse, that you both got your self's into."

I say emphasizing the word 'both' in the sentence just to prove a point.

Sam sighs and walks over to his laptop with obvious displeasure for his brothers actions on trying to 'save him,' from this curse he fell into.

"I'll talk to Bobby and see if he can find any cure for your guy's fuck up. Dean you phone all the people you know and update them on the situation."

Deans green face told me the curse has already taken affect, when a moan escaped Sam's mouth and he pinched the top of his nose with his fingers.

"Sam, Dean you guys okay?"

"Oh just peachy."

Dean say with sarcasm radiating from in his voice.

"Sam? You okay?"

"I think I'm going to puke."

Sam says with a hint of pain escaping his sentence.

I phone Bobby and wait for the phone to be picked up. The line gets picked up with a click and a deep husky voice answers the phone,

"Hello, who is it?"

"Bobby? Hey its me, Violet."

"Hey Vi, how's things going with ya?"

"Great! Except Sam and Dean have gotten themselves in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Crap. What have those idjits done now?"

"Well other than pissing off a seriously powerful witch, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Crap. Well you better tell me what happened from the beginning of your trip, so i don't miss out on any of the details."

A wretched cough comes from Dean as he races against time for the washroom. A sickening sound comes from the washroom as Dean spills out his dinner contents. Sam's moans are now getting louder and a sickening crash echoes around the room as he falls to the ground with a moan of protest.

"Well to make things simple, it started out in a restaurant with Dean eating his apple pie, watching the waiter with excitement, while Sam and I talked about the case we were working on..."

* * *

><p>"This Apple pie is fricken amazing!"<p>

Dean says with chunks of pie filling his mouth. I roll my eyes and go back to paying attention to Sam's plan of capturing the witch.

"...We could then cut the rope and the cage falls on top of her."

"Wow Fred i never thought you would be so smart, but i seem to remember your plans never work, and Scooby over their," I say pointing to Dean, " always captures the bad guy because of his mistakes, which mostly involve Scooby snacks, or in this case apple pie."

Sam grins and looks at dean who is staring at the waitress and stuffing pie into his mouth. I smile and look around the restaurant. The tables where set neatly in rows and a white tablecloth covered it. The cutlery was in a perfect position, and the glasses where placed in front of the china plate. This would be the finest restaurant the Winchesters went to...ever.

Spying the washroom i excuse myself from the table and speed walked my way towards the sign saying "restrooms."

Behind me i hear Dean flirting with the waitress who was falling deeper and deeper into his trap of sex. She giggled and i rolled my eyes wondering what type of cheesy pick up line he used, when Sam tapes my shoulder and takes me out of my silent daze. I turn and see Sam pointing to a lady around thirty or so clutching her necklace and chanting something i wasn't able to hear. Nodding i move closer to our both and wait for her to leave the restaurant.

After half an hour later Dean comes back with a sweaty face and a smile playing on his lips. The waiter goes to grab the bill and i mouth to Dean, "really?" He just shrugs and watches the woman as intently as me and Sam where.

The waiter came back with our bill and i think her phone number. Dean smiles at her and uses his fake credit card with the name of 'William Smith.'

The woman then stands up and we wait for her to leave the restaurant until we follow her. She turns the corner into a dark alleyway and Sam tells me to stay behind the corner so i don't get hurt (and look how that turned out). Sam follows her for a little while longer when she turns around and asks Sam why he's following her. He answers with confidence in his voice,

"I'm sorry if i scared you i just thought that you were pretty so i decided to follow you."

The lady had the wrong impression and her face burned red with fury.

"You think you can take advantage of me! Your a fucking man how would you like it if a woman followed you just to take advantage of you!"

She apparently has anger issues. Smiling a wicked grin she held her necklace and started chanting.

"Now Sam Winchester you will learn your lesson!  
>uomo sei ora donna voi sarete sentire il dolore che mi sento così imparerete si lezione non a pasticciare con me!"<p>

The witch murmured the chant and Sam grabbed his stomach in pain. Sam was useless and he couldn't do anything so i decided to step in when dean showed up with his gun in hand.

"So his brother decided to join me how nice."

She smiled and with a flick of her wrist Dean found himself pushed against the wall.

"You know what. I almost left you alone Dean but now since you came after me with a gun i'll have to curse you too."

Dean struggled to move away but it was of no use. I needed to come help now but when i tried to move out of my hiding place a mysterious force kept me in my hiding place.

The witch began to chant,

"Un altro viene prima di me cercando di sfidarmi, ma gli darò una sfida, un bambino di proprio iniziativa, uno di carne e sangue e vuole portare il bambino e avere un grembo di una madre. il bambino verrà dal proprio corpo per lui darò una sfida che egli cerca!"

Dean's pain was the worst out of the two. He wiggled and writhed on the wall he was stuck on. Tears started wielding in his eyes and he screamed in pain as his stomach rippled and bubbled. I tried to close my eyes but found my eyes where glued to the scene. Scream after scream after scream came and his stomach kept on wiggling around.

"Now lets see how you like sex with a man?"

The witch said with enthusiasm. Looking at herself she began to chant with a fast pace,

"farò mascherare me stesso come un uomo, essere in grado di parlare come uno, a piedi come uno e fare sesso come uno. Così io posso dimostrare un uomo io sono meglio di lui. Lasciate che questo travestimento essere ben nascosti per ho bisogno suo camuffamento. Quindi essere pagliuzza."

Slowly the witches body became a mans. Dean looked terrified at this change in person and he knew exactly how it would end. Dean was then pushed down onto the floor and the witch went over top of him legs sprayed apart. Lets just say it ended badly for Dean in the end. He was screaming for help so he could get out of this horrible situation. Once the witch was finished with her/his work the witch whispered into Deans ear,

" I could of done this to your brother and make it hell of a lot worse for him, so be glad you popped up at the right time."

The witch smiled and pulled up his/her pants and buttoned them together. Putting on his shirt he looked at Dean and Sam.

"Have fun girls! Hope to see you sooner than later!"

The witch then stalked of into the alleyway leaving a withering Sam and a screaming Dean on the floor. What surprised me the most was that no one heard Deans screams of pains.

* * *

><p>"...So that's how it ended and now Dean is lying on the floor asleep and Sam is...how do i explain this...having a seizure of pain on the floor."<p>

Bobby sighed on the other side of the phone and all was silent for a moment, then bobby said his goodbyes and told me he would try to find a cure for Sam and Dean's problems.

Sam was having a seizure on the floor, his body twitching and kicking. Dean didn't look so good either and i didn't blame him. I picked up his cell phone that was lying on the bed, still on contacts, and placed it on top of the dresser with Sam's phone. Picking Dean up i laid him on the bed. I moved as much furniture as i could away from Sam and went over to his laptop to see what that witch did to Sammy and Dean.

I turn on the laptop and the familiar purr from the computer started up. I looked up Google translate and wrote down what the witch said. I'm an amazing remembered even though my whole family wasn't good at remembering stuff. First spell was Sammy's so i'll write his down first.

I typed in uomo sei ora donna voi sarete sentire il dolore che mi sento così imparerete si lezione non a pasticciare con me. And found out the meaning means: Now a man will be a woman, you will feel the pain that I feel so you learn your lesson not to mess with me.

My mouth gaped open at my findings. Sam was going to be a woman! Ohhh this was going to be hilarious! I think to myself as i see Sam having a seizure on the floor. He's probably changing into a woman right now.

Now i need to find out what Deans meant. I type in Un altro viene prima di me cercando di sfidarmi, ma gli darò una sfida, un bambino di proprio iniziativa, uno di carne e sangue e vuole portare il bambino e avere un grembo di una madre. il bambino verrà dal proprio corpo per lui darò una sfida che egli cerca. I press translate and get, Another is before me trying to fight me, but I'll give you a challenge, a child of your own initiative, one of flesh and blood, and you will grow a womb of a mother. the child will come from your body to give him the challenge that he seeks.

I laugh so hard my body aches after a while. Dean is pregnant with a child! I never thought I'd live to see this day. Tears started forming in my eyes because of my laughter. Dean Winchester...pregnant!

I look at Dean who is asleep on the soft bed and grin evilly. I cant wait to ruin his day tomorrow. Same with Sam's. Oh how i never thought life could get this much fun. I lye on the opposite bed Deans on and close my eyes. I'm already planning of ways to make fun of them in the morning.

"Good night Sammy GIRL!" i say giggling with glee, "Good night Dean the Preggers."

I smile and slowly surrender against exhaustion. Tomorrows going to be so much fun. I think to myself, before i fall asleep on the comfy bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I say with a huge grin on my face. I shake Dean from his sleep and walk over to where the Sasquatch was writhing around. Dean moaned and started to fall back to sleep when I yelled at him, "DEAN WINCHESTER YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF THAT BED! AND NO COMPLAINING!"

Dean shot out off the bed surprised by my sudden out burst. I looked towards the floor where Sam's supposed to be, but don't find him having a seizure, because he wasn't even there. "Sam! Where are you?" I ask, feeling like I'm talking to thin air because of the silence that followed my question. Dean looks around panicked and a moan escapes his mouth. Turning worriedly towards Dean I ask the question on my mind, "Dean, are you okay?" Dean looks at me and nods his head.

"Hey do you mind getting me an Advil? My head is killing me. Probably from last night." He shivers remembering last night's event's, and suddenly I remember what happened to Dean. I burst out with laughter trying to speak. "N...oo...you can't...have...a...n...Advil."

He stares at me with a threatening glance, and his face turns green. He ran towards the washroom choking back his dinner from last night that was still in his stomach. Dean ran against the bathroom door and tried to open it but found it locked. Dean ran towards his next option which was the garbage can and puked out his remaining dinner. I walked towards the door wondering why it was locked and realized Sam must be hidding in the bathroom. I knocked on the door to the washroom yelling Sam's name.

"Leave me alone!" says a muffled voice behind the door that doesn't sound like Sam, but sounds more like a female's.

"Sam, I know you don't want to leave the washroom but Dean is in a state worse than you. So stop acting like a two year old and get out of the washroom right this instant!"

Apparently I have the voice to be able to soothe Sam out of his hiding place because I hear the click of lock behind the door. The knob to the washroom turns and out steps a clean feminine leg, with no pants on. Dean gasps from behind me, obviously worried for his baby brother. I stop Sam from coming out any farther. "Sam I'm coming in there so Dean doesn't have a heart attack." The feminine leg instantly pulls back and the door closes with a small click. I grab one of my pants from my bag still lying on the bed where I slept. Walking over to the washroom door Dean realizes I'm holding Guess jeans and looks at me suspiciously. "Why doesn't he use one of my pants? He's not a woman."

A whimper escapes the bathroom door and I enter to see a woman with long brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. Sam's pants have been discarded for the reason of being two hundred sizes to big. Her lips pucker up into a sad position and tears are falling down her elegant face. Sam's shirt is down all the way to her knees so pants weren't really necessary. Her eyes were pleading for me and I had no other choice to bring her into a great hug. Shit! And this was supposed to be my favourite day in the world. Sam pushes me back obviously not used to this feeling of hugging in female skin. He looks down at his chest and murmurs something I don't understand and don't think I want to understand. "Sam? Um...Can you go outside of the washroom." She shakes her head and a new river of tears falls from her eyes. I sigh and pull Sam into an even bigger hug. I push her back and grab my jeans from the floor and pass it to her.

"Get dressed or I will kick your petite little ass till kingdom come. You hear me?" She nods, apparently not in a smiling mode. I walk out of the washroom and grab one of my shirts. Dean moans and asks me a question.

"So...how about that Advil?""No." I say with a stern look in his direction. He looks at me threatening look and sighs. I walk into the washroom with Sam zipping up her pants, which by the way looked fabulous on her. I pass her the shirt and look at her with a threatening glare."If you don't hurry up I will...""I know, kick my ass to kingdom come."

I smile at her. She was pretty as a girl but personally I liked her as a boy better. He used to have nice strong abs...Anyways...I walk out of the bathroom now thinking about Sam's abs. I look at Dean who's face is in a confused expression. "Violette whats wrong with Sam? More importantly, what the Hell is wrong with me?"

Grinning I walk towards Sam's laptop and turn it on, hearing the firmiliar purr of the computer coming alive. "What's wrong with you and Sam is the witch's fault and not your's you get it?" "Yah, yah, yah what's wrong with me?"

I flip the computer screen towards him and he looks at Google translate. He looks the latin words on the screen and looks at me in confusion. "Press the translate button dumbass." He nods in realization and presses the button. His eyes widen as he reads the translation.

"Shit!" he says staring at the screen. Gulping he looks at me then points to the screen not able to say any words he points at himself. I nod as a laugh attack threats to burst.

"Shit, Crap, Fuck..." Dean says as he looks down at his stomach. I ignore Dean's outrageous realization and grab the computer from his lap. "What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean says automaticly pretending he never started his fumming river of swear words. Right on cue Sammy enters the room with the pant and shirt I gave her. "You can keep that outfit." I say with disgust in my tone, "I don't want it anymore."

Dean looks at the person I'm directing the insult at. His mouth pops open and he stares at Sam with amazement, wonder or anger, I couldn't tell. "Sammy? Is that you?" "Hey Dean."

Sam says bitting her bottom lip with anticipation. Deans responce was the answer to all our feelings,

"OH FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Disadvantages of a Winchester

**I don't own any of the characters except for Violet (Sadly) *Sigh* but plz read and review. PLZ REVIEW! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!**

Chapter 3

I grab Sam's bag and look through her contents. I find a tooth brush that had been worn down till it's last day. Tooth past was in the bag and looked like it had been squeezed to death. I found Jeans and T-shirts, and that's all the clothes she had. God this kid needs a good shop for clothes.

"Damn it Sam don't you have any thing good in this crap?"

Sam looked at me sheepishly and i guessed that as a no. I sigh and walk over to my bag grabbing a skirt and a low cut Spaghetti strap shirt.

"There you go. Go try it on and we will see what it looks like on you."

I smile a plan forming my mind. Sam walks towards me and grabs the skirt and low cut shirt from my hands.

"Really Sam a skirt? I thought you where better than that!"

I look at Dean who's insult definitely hurt Sam. I give him a threatening glance and grab my book from on the desk beside me and throw it at him.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You know what it was for Dean!"

He looked at me innocently and shrugged his shoulders. I sigh and sit down on the bed. Dean looks at me with a grin on his face, then turns around and tries to find the book i threw at him. I plug in my phones earphones and put them put in my ear. The music stars playing and i hear my favourite song; Burn it to the ground. I sway to the heavy music and lye down on the couch, too exhausted to do anything else.

"You know I'm still open to the idea of an ADVIL!"

Dean says with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Don't you dare speak in that tone to me young lady. You aren't getting an Advil and that's final. So shut up!"

His look tells me he isn't pleased with my decision. I ignore Dean and turn the volume to my music up even louder. I look at Dean and he sits up like lightning. I take my earphones out and hear the music blasting from them. Hmm must have had the volume up really loud.

"What's wrong Dean? Got ants in your pants?"

He glares at me then points towards the washroom. I turn my head to look at the washroom and see the door closed.

"Sooo, what Sam's probably still changing into his clothes."

There was only problem with that statement. It sounded too quite for Sam to be changing into her clothes. I creep towards the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Sammy? You in there?"

My answer from the other side of the washroom door was the clock. Who's ticking was already getting annoying.

I knock on the door and i hear a ruffling of bed sheets behind me.

"Dean Winchester stay in the bed!"

I say throwing my words behind me. I hear a laugh from behind me and i turn around to see Dean still coming towards me.

"Dean, you heard what i said..."

I stop mid-sentence as he puts his finger to my mouth to silence me.

"Shh, be quite!"

His eye's plead with me and i start to crumble under his spell when i snap back into reality.

"No! You have to stay in that bed! Go! Now!"

Dean sighs and looks at me with eyes full of regret.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

I place my hands on my hips and think of something to say when I'm swept off the ground. I twist and turn in Deans grasp and i look down at his face. His serious expression had been erased and what i saw in place of it shocked me for life. His face was a array of pure joy. Not the type of, _"Oh i just had sex,"_ joy. Just plain joy. I smile and laugh as he spins me around, my face matching his.

"Put me down!"

I say with bursts of laughter in between my words. Dean places me gently on his bed and i pull him into a hug. Dean squeezes out of the hug and stands up. He then walks towards the washroom door. I start to go out of bed when he points a finger at me and says,

"Violet Ross stay in that bed!"

After a series if arguments with myself I decide not to move. Dean wasn't as patient as i was and tried to open the door to the washroom. The only problem was that it was locked. His patience lasted for three seconds. After three seconds he couldn't take it anymore and knocked down the door. His head went inside the door and he looked around.

"Sammy! You in there?"

Dean says with worry in his tone.

"The maids are going to be pissed once they see that."

I say trying to lighten up the mood. His look told me to shut up, and i did just that. Ironic how we where having so much fun just five seconds ago, and now...well you get the picture.

"Sammy? Please tell me your playing a game cause this is NOT funny!"

I half expected Sam to pop out of his hiding place and say, _"awe you have to admit it was a little funny."_ but my expectations weren't met.

"Dean? Umm how about we just..."

"SHUT UP!"

His sudden outburst chilled me to the bone and i kept my mouth shut.

Dean stepped into the washroom and immediately stops and horror slowly entering his eyes. His only response was one that fit the problem perfectly,

"SHIT!"

I cringed with how much anger was thrown at himself and i sit up. Getting out of the bed i walk towards him and see a open window that was obviously used for escape. I turn an face his emotionless face. I raise my hand to touch the side of his face when he turns to face me. I look at the floor and slowly pull my hand back when my hand is stopped by a firm grip. I look up and see his hand holding mine, his face almost breaking with tears. He raises his hand up to the side of his face and i feel his warm flesh touch my skin.

"Dean, i promise we'll find Sam. I promise."

He looks at me with tears brimming in his eyes and i am shocked by his immediate show of emotions towards me. I put him into a hug and bring him towards his bed.

"Told you, you should stay in bed."

He looks at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Then i should listen to you more often, shouldn't I?"

Dean lye's on his bed and i lye down beside him.

"Ya you should, shouldn't you?"

His smile gets just a bit bigger and he pulls me closer into his chest. I hear his heart beating rhythmically and my eyes slowly close from exhaustion of the events of the day so far.

"Violet...I need to tell you something that's very important to me. Will you listen."

I nod, his voice already fading away.

"Violet...um i..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off from the snoring of Violet Ross.

**What was Dean Winchester going to say? And where did Sammy go?****  
><strong>**Ohhhh cliffhanger! PLZ REVIEW! Tell me if you like the small heart to heart Violet and Dean part and if i should add more stuff like that. I don't know what you want by computer mind reading. So plz review. Oh btw I'm trying to make a trailer for this so I'll tell you when done. Hope you liked it.****  
><strong>**-budgiesrule (Call me Karen)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Disadvantages of a Winchester

**Hey again! Do you guys hate me because I'm not getting REVIEWS!****  
><strong>**:(. if you review you get a free cyber cookie!****  
><strong>**I'm really sorry but my trailer has been deleted by my father who thought it was nothing of importance.(CURSE U FATHER!)**

Chapter 4

Violets POV

I wake up with a slow moan and move closer to the centre of warmth on the bed. I slowly open my sleep-filled eyes and see a blurry structure that represented a human figure.  
>Still not warm enough i move closer and feel faint breathing on my head.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Says Dean shaking my shoulder. I swing my arm behind me and search for any weapon that popped into my hands.

"You can't sleep all day."

I still ignore Deans voice and find the book i had thrown at him the day earlier. I bring my hands around it and get into the perfect position to hit him with it.

"Violet time to wake up!"

Says Dean shaking my shoulder even harder now.

"I told you, you can't sleep..."

His sentence was finished by a loud thunk. I look up at Deans face and see him staring at the book in my hands while rubbing his face. Bulls eye. I smirk with satisfaction and turn my back to him.

"Ya i can sleep forever."

I say in a groggily voice. I hear Deans sigh and some of the pressure on the bed is released.

"I'm giving you five minutes, or I'll come over there and whack you with a spoon."

Dean says threateningly. I hear the drawer to the cutlery open and a clunk is echoed around the room. I turn and see the thing that made the. Clunking noise; a spoon. I turn back around and fall back to sleep.

Deans POV

She was beautiful when she was asleep. Her long strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. She looked even peaceful. She looked at me and saw the spoon i had just placed on the counter. Rolling her eyes she turned her back to face me again. I smile and look for some eggs in the fridge. I grab three and and place them on the counter top beside the spoon. I grab a pan and place it on top of the oven. I grab Violets cook book from her bag and look around for something to do about eggs. I find a section called scrambled eggs and start skimming through it.

" Crack eggs on pan...blah, blah, blah...and stir."

Wow this seems easy. I look at the clock and see that five minutes has passed. Instead of grabbing the spoon on the counter top i open up the drawer underneath the sink. Inside the drawer i see pots and pans all shapes and sizes. I grab two pans and creep over to Violets side of the bed. I bring my hands back and bring them back together. The crash of the pans echoed around the room and i hear an annoyed yell from the other room. Violet jumps out of the covers and looks around the room. Once she sees me with the pans her expression turns from worry to annoyance. She sighs and pushes me away from her sight. She gets out of bed and grabs her bag. Walking over to the washroom she glares at me and says,

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

I say as a retort. Violet opens the doors to the washroom and gets into washroom not looking at me. What the hell is wrong with her.

Violets POV

I enter and close the door to the washroom. I walk to the mirror and see a beet red face staring back at me. Never in my life have i wanted sex with a man that much. Thank god he didn't see my emotion when he woke me up. I can never feel that way. My father said so. "But your fathers dead dumb ass." The devil and angel on my shoulder started arguing and slowly i leaned towards the devils side. Screw my dad, today's going to be the best night of my life. I put my clothes on and combed my hair through. I open the door and immediately smell burnt eggs.

"Dean. Have you burnt the eggs?"

"I don't think so aren't they supposed to smell like this."

I smile and walk towards the eggs that are blacker than space. I grab the spatula and scrape the eggs off the pan. I throw the eggs in the garbage and throw the pan in the sink.

"Dean, you burnt the eggs. Now what are we going to do starve to death?"

I hear a chuckle from behind me and twirl around to see a smiling Dean.

"Ya seems like it."

I smile and sit next to his chair.

"Come on lets go downstairs and get some food in our stomachs. Then we can search for Sam. You up for that?"

The mentioning of Sam whipped any emotion off of his face and he looked at me saying,

"Nah you know what. I'll go downstairs and get some food for you. Stay there you got it?"

His reaction hurt me and i knew he was blaming himself for Sam's disappearance. I nod obviously not meaning any of it. Dean on the other hand was satisfied and walked out the hotel door. After a couple of seconds i walked out of the room with the only pair of keys. The stomp of his shoes told me where he was headed. I walked a while longer with him when heard a crash from the alleyway behind me and decide to check it out. If i lost the sound of his footsteps i would run like hell to find him. I hear a grunt and see a body being flung towards the wall. The man hits the wall with a loud crack obviously breaking something. The man looks in my direction and by seeing me he immediately yells for help. I run towards the man who looks human enough for my likings. Once i reach him i look towards the thing that flung the man and see a man with bright yellow eyes. A demon. But what shocked me the most in this scene was the girl standing beside him. Her shirt and skirt immediately told me who she was.

"Sammy?"

I say with shock filling my voice.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up. Violet Ross what a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. To bad i can't kill you, you're to special to die."

"Shut up!"

I say with tears running down my eyes. I look at Sam who's mouth is gaped open listening to what the demon thing has to say. Sam turns to face me and she sees my tears.

"Vi, I'm sor..."

"I said SHUT UP!"

I say looking at Sam. Her expression told me my words hurt but i didn't care. I grabbed the man beside me and ran out from the alleyway. I ran away from the demon and Sam not wanting to ever see them again, but boy was i wrong about that. I run out of the alleyway and into the streets.

"Help me! I found this man lying in the alleyway! Someone call 9-1-1!"

People surrounded me and i pushed the past few minutes behind my head. Trying to forget what i just saw.

**How did you like that one? Remember free cyber cookies for people who review! :) Tell me if i should add something to the story. If u liked something and want more of it just say so. PLZ REVIEW! Thx****  
><strong>**-Karen**


	5. Chapter 5

The Disadvantages of a Winchester

**I'm still in denial that my father deleted the trailer! Free Cyber cookies are freshly baked and ready to give away! So hey thx for reading my story but i need a beta. My grammar skills are close to zip and my spelling needs some fixes. If ur open to being my beta PM me and I'll send u some chapters that i haven't put out yet so u can fix it *hint* *hint* chapter six maybe seven. Btw i don't own any of the characters except for Violet Ross.**

Chapter 5

"So, are you sure that's all you saw mam?"

I look at the police man and say for the thousandth time,

"Yes. I'm sure officer."

He sighs and tells me he'll get back to me once he needs to ask more questions. I just keep nodding and he asks me if he can have my phone number. I give him my phone number that i haven't paid yet to work. Once the police man walks away i can look towards the path that Dean disappeared off to, three hours ago. Squinting i notice a figure all cut and bruised coming towards the police cars. Once the figure gets closer i see Dean running his way towards me oblivious of the police officers nearby. I make small hand movements to indicate that the police where near but he still keeps coming at full speed. An officer see's my hand movements and walks towards me curious to who I'm trying to talk to. I didn't hear the police officer sneak up behind me to watch the scene unfold. Looking side to side trying to find any officer looking at me i run towards Dean, who's still running towards me. Once i reach him i immediately stop him in his tracks and give him a shake, oblivious of the police officer that used to be behind me, and is now hiding in the bushes.

"Dean! What the hell happened with you?"

"I ran into the witch again."

"Crap! What did she do this time?"

"You don't want to know."

Dean says looking down at his stomach.

"Hey Dean. Hey we'll get through this."

Dean looks at me and a tear falls down his cheek. I pull him into a hug but he pushes me away and shakes his head.

"You're not getting away with just a hug this time!"

He pulls me closer and i gasp at the immediate comfort i feel when I'm close to him. He lifts my chin and closes his eyes, his face moving close to my lips. I move my lips into his and immediately open my mouth allowing him to search my mouth. His tongue enters my mouth and i move closer into him. Once he's satisfied with my mouth he lets me search his. Taking deep breath breaths in between i realize the situation we're in and pull back. His face shows a confused expression and i put my finger to his lips silencing him. I point towards the officers and he nods finally realizing they exist.

"Now you better run towards the hotel away from the officers or you're going to be making an excuse for being in a shape like this."

He looks at me then asks me with a questioning tone,

"What happened to you?"

"Ran into a Demon problem. Just decided to take a walk and saw the man being flown around by a demon, and he was human."

"What did you say to the police?"

"Oh i just told them i found him lying on the ground by the wall. They believed it."

Dean smiles and pulls me closer into a hug when the officer decides to pop out of his hiding place with guns ready and loaded. The sound of a safety latch click made me turn around with my hand in my pocket holding the comforting gun in my hands.

"Put your weapons to the ground and hands in the air!"

The police officer has a quiver in his voice and i know its his first time pointing a gun on someone alive.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the almighty Savior of the world."

I say with sarcasm in my voice. Unfortunately everyone heard the heroes yelling and started coming towards us. The only thing left to do was kidnap the police man. Fortunately for us the police man decided to turn around and look at his officer friends. I whipped the gun out of my pocket and pushed it against the police officers head.

"No body move! Or I'll pull the trigger!"

I say clicking the safety latch. The police man who's under my custody shivers in fear and Dean raises his gun pointing it at the crowd.

"Now me and my friend here would like a car. Whose can i have?"

He looks around the crowd and see's a hand raised quivering with fear.

"You there the one that raised his hand give me your car keys. Now!"

The mans keys are immediately thrown at dean and he lets me and the police officer i' m holding get towards the cars. Dean passes me the keys to the car and points at the car the man told him to go to. I kick of the license plate to the car and open up the vans back seat. I strap the police officer in the car who's still shaking with fear. Dean still facing the crowd backs up into the car.

"Now nobody move or follow us or this police man is going to be dead faster than you can say jack Robinson!"

I sit beside the police officer with the gun still pointed at him and close the vans doors. Dean hops into the front seat and starts the car engine. We drive six or seven miles away from the commotion and i drop the gun to the floor.

"Dean you okay up there?"

"Ya. You?"

"Great!"

I look at the police officer who is listening intently to our conversation trying to memorize every single bit of it. His eyesight is directed at the gun and i know he's already planning an escape. I look at him, his brown hair was long, up to his ears. His eyes showed fear but courage in them. I look at him and see his frail body shaking in fear. His eyes where the part that gave him away to me.

"Jeremy? Is that you?"

The police officer looks at me with shock in his eyes and looks at me thoroughly. His eyes change from fear to warmth then back to fear again once seeing the gun on the floor.

"Violet, is that your name?"

I nod my head and a tear falls down my face remembering the fun times we had.

* * *

><p>"Jewemy! Your it!"<p>

Says the five year old violet who's laughing with glee.

"Nuh uh you's it!"

Jeremy looks at violet with sincerity then burst out laughing. Violet grabs Jeremy's hand and brings him towards the river near her house.

Once they reach the river violet sits down in the mud not caring a bit about her floral dress. She pats the ground beside her and Jeremy sits down beside her with joy filling his eyes.

"Jewemy i have a pwoblem."

"What wrong's Vi?"

"I wike a guy but he doesn't wike me."

Violet turns to face the six year old Jeremy and smiles.

"Who do's you like?"

Says Jeremy with hopefulness in his voice.

"You know Josh? Well i do wike him."

Jeremy's hopes are instantly deflated and he looks at Violet with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I's got to go Violet. Have dinner."

"Okay I'll wait for you."

Violet swings her legs side to side and humming trying to entertain herself, waiting for Jeremy who wouldn't come back.

Jeremy runs home with tears in his eyes and he knocks on the door crying to get in. His mother heard his sobs and came running to the rescue.

"Jeremy, whats wrong?"

Jeremy looks at his mom tears running down his cheeks and trying to sound like he wasn't crying said,

"mommy's...Vio...let...doesn...t...like's...me!"

Jeremy's mom gave him a big hug and pulled him into he warm house.

* * *

><p>Jeremy looks at me and i pull him into a hug. He pulls back and looks towards the window. Completely ignoring me and the gun. Dean looks at me in a questioning glance and asks me a question,<p>

"What the hell was that about?"

"Ummm... I knew him when we were kids."

"Oh."

Dean says with jealousy in his voice? No, no, no, please not jealousy. Dean grips the steering wheel even harder and presses the gas down even harder.

Later on we arrive at a junk yard for cars and there parts. Bobby's house. I shake Jeremy who had fallen asleep during the car ride and he woke up with a start. Looking at me he sighed and started to go back to sleep when i said,

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up. We are officially at our destination."

Jeremy looked at me then the house close to the cars and walked out the door ignoring anything else to do with me. I sigh and get out of the car myself. I walk towards Bobby's and knock on his door with Jeremy and Dean following me. The door opens to a not happy Bobby and he rushes us in.

"Ya idjits are on the news!"

I sigh and motion for Jeremy to come in. He walks towards the door and pushes me to the side. He gets into the house and sits on the couch. Bobby looks at me with his eyebrows raised and i look at him saying,

"It's a long story."

"Ya i bet."

Says Bobby not wanting to hear it. I look around and see the papers strewn all over the door.

"Bobby did you find out how to cure Sam and Dean?"

Bobby looks at me like I'm crazy and shakes his head saying,

"It would be helpful if someone told me whats wrong!"

I look at Dean who nods at me obviously not wanting to say anything. I nod encouragingly and look at Bobby who's staring at me wanting his question answered.

"We ran into a witch...and...ummmm...made Dean pregnant and Sam a woman."

Bobby stared at Dean and then looked around for Sam who wasn't there.

"Where's Sam then?"

I clear my throat and answer Bobby's question with my head to the ground,

"We ummmm...kinda lost him."

My cheeks redden and i see Bobby's expression. His face was filled with horror and shock. Bobby looked at Dean and immediately knew he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Well, before we do anything else lets get something in our stomachs."

Dean nodded and i just followed Dean. Bobby looked at me and Dean then saw Jeremy still sitting on the couch.

"Umm...you kid on the couch, want some food?"

Jeremy shook his head and lay down on the couch falling asleep. The first thing he's done since coming here. I look at Dean and he shrugs his shoulders.

"So about that long story?"

I look at Bobby and take a deep breath.

"Why don't we get something to eat, and then we can talk about the long story."

Bobby nods and walks to the kitchen getting some frozen dinner from the freezer and puts the first one into the microwave.

The whole wait for our food was silent. And once Bobby sat down with his food he looked at us and i sighed.

"It began when i ran into a demon problem..."

**Hey how did you like that chapter. Remember cyber cookies are ready for hand outs. I still need a beta so PM me and we'll see if you can help with my story!**  
><strong>- Karen<strong>


	6. Motivation

Sorry guys, i haven't been able to update for a year and a couple months! It's insane! but i promise to at least update in maybe a week or 2. I have half the next chapter done. I will explain how vi knows the Winchesters in the next story. But i wanna see what you think should happen in the next couple chapters cause I'm kinda stuck and wanna know what you guys think. Thank you all for your motivation because that's what got me up and running again.

Teamfreewill1983: I promise I'll read your story 'from the ashes' the title already sounds interesting.

Roxygirl2456: thank you and I'm sorry for the awkwardness. Isn't everyone weird, i mean look at my story :P

DeanCasLover22: Thank you. I'll try to get all the horrible grammar fixed but no promises (I don't have a beta, *hint* *hint* anyone?).

xelacy: thank you so much, keep reading please :)

Leahelisabeth: hahahahaha okay this is what i mean by horrible grammar. Yah the spells are all in Italian because i couldn't find Latin in Google translate (i know, I'm a horrible person).

LOT'S of cyber cookies for you guys, anyone else wanna motivate me? Anyone? :)


	7. Chapter 6

The Disadvantages of a Winchester

**Hey guys! It's been soo long! So i had to update. Sorry for those who have been waiting a while. Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting. Without further ado my next chapter.**

Chapter 6

"That is some pretty messed up story."

Bobby says while cleaning up our dirty plates, and adding them to a stack of other dirty plates in the sink. He washes his hands and walks back towards us with his eye brows brought together.

"What did you say the witch did to you?"

"I didn't, she just did her mumbo jumbo on me and walked of."

Bobby looks at Dean who's looking at the ground.

"Umm...I know we just ate but...I'm hungry."

I looked at Dean who's staring at the left overs from our dinner. I try to hold back a laugh but it was impossible and I burst out laughing. Bobby and Dean looked at me with a puzzled expression and I can't help but laugh even harder. Dean's face turns green and he runs to the washroom. This last move just set me off and I start laughing so loud I woke up Jeremy from the other room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

Says Bobby to Dean who just walked into the room. Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked at bobby with a smile on his face,

"She's probably drunk."

I look at Dean still laughing my head off and look at the floor. I wasn't drunk, yeah I might have had five beers...but that wasn't it. At least I don't think so? Dean picks me up and I close my eyes pulling close to him. I smile and put my finger to his lips making his bottom lip drop down.

"Your pretty!"

I say to Dean who smiles at me. I hiccough and move closer to Dean slowly falling asleep in his hands.

"I love you Deanie."

I say sighing in Deans arms. He looks down at me and puts his lips on my forehead.

"I love you too Violet."

I smile and Dean puts me on the guest rooms bed. He lays down beside me and I curl up beside him loving every bit of it.

"I love you Violet. Now don't forget any of that."

I nod and fall into exhaustion.

I wake up to see a snoring Dean beside me. I sit up realizing how close we are and try to move away from him, but thanks to my splitting headache I couldn't quite move. The world spins around me and i cling to something for balance. Instead of putting my hand on the bed like I planned I had put my hand on Dean's most tender and 'easywaytowakeup' body part. Dean's gasp of pain signalled his awake and I immediately drew my hands away. Face blushing I walked to the washroom closest to us and turned on the sink tap. I let it run and I saw Dean muttering to himself taking his jacket on and off. I move closer and hear what Dean's saying,

"On...or off. Off or...on."

I see Deans face and imagine him being a brain surgeon. With boxer shorts on...somethings not right with the picture.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

I ask Dean who's still fiddling with his jacket. Dean looks at me sheepishly and I raise my hands up, showing him I'm all ears. Dean looks at the floor and blushes saying,

"You'll laugh at me…"

I look at dean with a questioning glance.

"Nah, I promise I won't laugh..."

I say murmuring a 'maybe' after my answer. Dean looks at me and sighs totally trusting me.

"Fine," he huffed, "Well, with the jacket I feel too fat...and without it I feel too…exposed."

A snort escapes my mouth and Dean looks at me with hatred in his eyes. A tear escapes my eye as i remember past memories and moments like these ones, and run into the washroom slamming the door closed so he won't see my tears. Dean who was baffled by the sudden change of emotions walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. A sniffle escapes me and he walks in wondering whats wrong. He sees me sitting in the tub with tears streaming down my eyes and sits down beside me rubbing my back. I look at him with a wet face and pull him into a hug. He freezes at the sudden movement made my me and he realizes what he should do. He pulls in closer and makes me stand up. He grabs the box of Kleenex from the side of the mirror and whips the tears off my cheeks. He walks me out of the tub and he puts on his jean pants. We walk out the room door hand in hand and Bobby sees us walking out the door. Bobby sees my remain of tears and raises his eyebrows at Dean who puts his finger to his lips. Dean walks out the door dragging me with him, and brings me to the closest lake. I see the beautiful clear waves and look at Dean with a questioning glance. He just smiles and brings out two fishing rods from the bush beside him. My eyes widen at the sight of the rods and tears of affection enter my eyes.

I love fishing, it's been my favourite time waster since I was five. My father would bring me out fishing with bobby, and i would cry when i had to leave (you got to remember I was five). I smile remembering the happiest days of my life.

"Daddy awe we gonna go fishin' again!"

Violate looks up at her father a huge smile on her face, not caring about the worlds problems. Violets father passes her the pink rod in his hands and smiles at Violets joyful reaction.

"Is Uncle Bobby comin' wif us?"

"Yes he is Vi, and he's bringing some of his friends."

"Who is he bwinging daddy?! Who?"

Violets father smiles and looks out towards the water. He sighs contently, just taking in all the fresh air and looks back at Violet with a sparkle in his eye.

"You haven't met them, but I'm sure you'll like them."

The sound of a car pulls Violet from her fathers voice as she turns around and see's a car coming towards the lake. Violet looks at her father expectantly and he smiles nodding. Violet rushes towards the now parked car and waits for her uncle to come out of the car.

The middle of the cars doors open up and the sounds of two people bickering flow through the open car door.

"Come on Sammy! Were here we have to come out!"

"But Dean, i don't wanna!"

"Come on Sammy! Bobby said we'd meet someone new."

The first boy steps out of the car and his beautiful green eyes search through the dense forest to find me. Once his eyes reach me his smile becomes a beacon of light and I'm almost blinded. His short, dirty blond hair hasn't been washed in a while but it still shines, looking good as new.

The next boy who comes out has a pout of disappointment prominent on his features. His long chestnut hair went down to his shoulders, and the slightest amount of wind made it whip around with vigour. His brown eyes also made tree bark look foolish.

"Hey, I'm dean, and you are?"

"Violet."

I say with a blush and i look away to find uncle Bobby. Once Bobby came out of the car i rushed towards him and hugged him. I kissed him on the cheek and ran towards my father, grabbing my fishing rod.

"Come on guys! The fish don't wait for you to be ready!"

The 3 guys grab their rods from the back of the car and come towards the lake.

The next couple hours are filled with laughs and joys, no one knew what would happen to Violets father. Everyone was so occupied with everything else, they didn't notice the person spying at the 5 people.

-—-

"Vi? Vi? Helllooo? Anyone home?"

"Huh? What?"

Dean looks at me with a smile and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, it was nothing. Just keep looking into space, you look cute."

I smile and softly punch him in the arm in a humorous way. He snorts and sits down near the lake motioning me to follow him. I walk and sit down beside him, he grabs a pink rod and i laugh grabbing it from his hand. I look at the fishing rod i used when i was five and i look at him questioningly.

"I couldn't find this forever! I was heartbroken, where was it?"

"You don't wanna know."

He says with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight wink. Laughing i punch his shoulder and grab the fishing rod throwing the bait into the water. Dean grabs a beer from a picnic basket that i haven't seen till now and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

As the sun slowly stretches across the sky Violet and Dean look into each others eyes. Their lips lock and as the finish kissing they relax to the sound of the birds chirping.

Today was going to be a good day.

Hey guys! Please R&R! That would be awesome. Finally got the chapter up. Now i have no idea what I'm gonna do. Help? Anyone? Just pm me if you have any idea's.

~Karen


End file.
